the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Myrene Varga
Moff Myrene Varga was a high ranking military official in the Sith Empire who served as an officer of their fleet for much of her life. Her fleet was often tasked with assisting the Sphere of Production & Logistics in its operations, but she was not unaccustomed to the ways of battle. She was renowned for her serious demeanor and intolerance of failure from her subordinates. Having witnessed many decades of war, she was taken by surprise when a new power emerged from the shadows in the form of the Eternal Empire. She was part of Empress Acina's secret effort to rebuild the Imperial Armada during the years of Eternal Emperor Arcann and continued her service to the Empire after Acina's fall on Iokath and Vowrawns ascension. Biography Born in the year 3683 BBY on Ziost, , Myrene always knew that she wanted to serve in the military. Her father and mother had both been officers and had both been decorated for their commitment to the Sith Empire and she idolized them for it. Being from an honored family resulted in a prideful individual who strove for perfection and touted her successes to others. Myrene scored high marks in her schooling and later in the military academy and was quickly indoctrinated into the armies of the Sith Empire. During many of the battles in the middle of the Great Galactic War, Myrene served as a pilot and later a squadron leader based on the Imperial Dreadnaught "Merciless." Her skills as a pilot and as a commander were noticed by her superiors who offered her a chance to ascend to higher ranks within the Empire. Pleased with her own progress, Myrene seized the opportunity and flourished. Within a few years and after many successful battles, she had earned the rank of captain and her own ship: the Marauder. Despite boasting a high success record in combat and much to her annoyance, Myrene was frequently tasked to missions for the Ministry of Production & Logistics with her vessel being used to oversee resource collection and delivery. Her chance to shine came however, when her vessel was ordered to rendevous with the fleet of Darth Angral. When she arrived, she was delighted to learn that her ship would be accompanying the fleets of the Sith Empire in the attack that came to be known as the Sacking of Coruscant. During the battle, the Marauder claimed one of the highest kill counts while sustaining little to no damage. Myrene was decorated for her service during the Sacking of Coruscant and was reassigned to the Sith Homeworld of Dromund Kaas as a Fleet Commander tasked with the defense of the planet. She served in this capacity for the duration of the Cold War after which she was promoted to the rank of Admiral. In the Heat of Battle When the Treaty of Coruscant was broken and conflict resumed between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic, Admiral Varga found herself in the midst of the fighting eventually ending up as part of the Imperial blockade of Corellia. Though her forces proved invaluable against the Republic fleets, she fled the battle when defeat was inevitable. She temporarily lended her force to the defense of Dromund Kaas for a while after the Battle of Corellia until contacted by Darth Arkous who was requesting aid for his planned assault against the Jedi homeworld, Tython. Myrene agreed and her ships paved the way for the Empire to seize Tython. Myrene continued to build her impressive resume of victories until the betrayal of Darth Arkous was discovered sometime after the Battle for Rishi. As she had been instrumental in his plan to invade Tython, she was summoned to stand trial before Darth Mortis. Though she was ultimately found innocent of high treason, her reputation suffered and she once again found herself ordered to guard Dromund Kaas. The Unseen Hero Myrene was stationed over Dromund Kaas when the Eternal Empire arrived in 3636 BBY. Her response to the invasion was commendable, but as was expected, her ships were overwhelmed and ultimately she was defeated. During the battle, her command ship Marauder, ''was destroyed and she was ''forced to take an escape shuttle down to the surface where she later witnessed the Sith Empire surrender to the might of Zakuul. She served the military from behind the desk for several years before being contacted by the newly crowned Empress Acina. Acina confided in Myrene that she wished to begin construction, in secret, of a new fleet for the Sith Empire and that Myrene would be tasked with overseeing its construction. Myrene agreed, wishing to see Zakuul burn for delivering her stinging defeat. She has since disappeared from the eyes of the public with many assuming she has been executed for defying Zakuul's rule. Disorder in the Shadows Myrene, in secret, consulted with a number of the Empire's top engineers to design battlecruisers with incredibly potent hulls made up of the rare metal cortosis. She knew that constructing a fleet with such a rare resource would be time consuming and near impossible as it would be unlikely to find any single deposit that would provide an adequate supply. To her surprise, her agents returned with intel of a planet called Caseyarus in the Expansion Regions that had a moon practically overflowing with cortosis. She immediately set out for Caseyarus with a legion of shadow troopers and several transports of slaves. Landing safely on its moon without alarming the planet to their presence, Myrene's forces overtook the mining facility and cut off all outside communication. The mining process was slow and several miners were lost in accidents. When her crews had finally mined enough for the exterior plating of a single harrower, the resource was shipped to a black site dry dock where the first vessel would be constructed. Myrene had taken measures to set up a number of black site dry docks around the Outer Rim territories where her fleet would be constructed. While the black sites remained secure, the mining facility was compromised as the extraction stage neared completion. An ambassadorial team from the Midnight Order had been dispatched to examine the situation on Caseyarus' moon in exchange for their alliance to the growing faction. The team infiltrated the mining facility, killed a number of guards and ultimately ended up stealing the final shipment of cortosis losing the Admiral's fleet a total of two ships, a minimal loss. Chaos in the Ranks Captivated by the Midnight Order's illusive and non-interventionist tendencies, she dispatched spies to report in on their activities while consulting with Darth Arctis of the Dark Council. During their talks, Varga's rivalry with Darth Haar was brought into the light with the Sith and the Admiral partnering up with the intention of seizing any opportunity that could unravel her rival. The Admiral played a role in the Empire's unsuccessful campaign against Kaeshun, a planet in the Midnight Order's territory. She deployed a small number of her ships to aid in the assault, but was not present herself. The ships she lent to the joint force of Darths Arctis and Haar were largely decimated with, to her displeasure, only a handful surviving the encounter to return to her fleet. She wasn't long able to focus on the defeat suffered on Kaeshun; another blow had been dealt to the Empire in the form of a lost Empress. Acina had been killed in action on Iokath attempting to win a partnership with the Eternal Alliance and Darth Vowrawn had assumed control of the Empire. Vowrawn summoned her to discuss the new organization of the Sith Empire and its military. She left her command vessel, ''the Behemoth, ''in orbit over Dromund Kaas as her shuttle descended to the Imperial Palace where the newly crowned emperor awaited her to discuss the future of the Empire. Sending a Message Not long after her meeting with Vowrawn, Myrene received another visitor aboard her command ship: Darth Arctis. Though little time had passed since their meeting with the Midnight Order, both the Admiral and the Dark Councilor knew there were more pressing matters at hand. Myrene made her report to Darth Arctis which included intel regarding rebellion on several Imperial worlds in response to Acina's death and Vowrawn's coronation - people were losing faith in the Empire's strength. Myrene drew particular attention to a military riot taking place in an Imperial military settlement and slaveyard on the planet Thalassia. She directed her fleet to the chilly world and, joined by Darth Arctis, traveled to the planet's surface with an army intent on breaking the rebel's defenses and sending a message to other resisting Imperials across the galaxy. As she strode onto the field adorned in black and white snow armor, she conveyed to Arctis her delight at finally being back on the field. The pair carved through the enemy forces on the field before encountering the challenge of smashing their shields and fortified defenses. With a strike force, Arctis and Varga flooded the Slave Caverns and emerged behind the enemy shields and walls immediately causing havoc and confusion among the overconfident resistance. The courtyard took nearly an hour to completely clear and, when the last rebel had fallen, charges were detonated on the massive shield generators allowing for aerial support and more landing ships to join the battle. The Admiral and the Sith Lord marched into the fortress at the head of their army killing anything that moved only pausing to examine the corpse of a man Myrene recognized as one of her subordinates from several years prior. She had reassigned him to Thalassia as punishment for an error in judgment that had cost her a cruiser from her fleet. In the deepest recesses of the Fortress, behind thick blast doors, Arctis sensed the base's commander, a rogue Sith who had hoped his rebellion would inspire other cells to emerge destabilizing the Empire and providing him with a small army: he was wrong. It took only a matter of minutes for Arctis to take down the door and he engaged the Sith while the Admiral secured the rest of the base. The campaign was short, but it served its purpose. Word spread quickly about the Empire acting quickly to stamp out any thoughts of rebellion in their ranks. Arctis was pleased with Myrene's role in keeping the Empire's military functional and, for the most part, unified and he awarded her with a position she had long hoped for: moff. Moff Myrene Varga returned to her ship with restored resolve and a plan to strengthen the Empire's military to, once again, make them the ultimate power in the galaxy. The Stalemate Not long after, Myrene was contacted by Emperor Vowrawn about a breach in security in a military research installation on Rhen Var, the former site of Darth Mekhis' laboratory. The breach had been committed by the Midnight Order, a faction the Moff had had prior experience handling and, as it involved weapons research, he deemed her the perfect person to handle the situation. She was dispatched to meet with delegates from the Midnight Order at an Imperial embassy on the neutral planet of Ruusan. At the meeting, Myrene made a point of identifying various flaws in the Midnight Order's accusations inevitably resulting in her demanding an apology be issued to the Empire for the disrespectful and reckless accusation. In exchange, she offered to assist the Midnight Order in discovering who planted the information and orchestrated the attack on Lethe. As the delegation was departing, Myrene insisted that the Midnight Order also commit to doing a mission on behalf of the Empire as an added condition of their agreement, to which the delegation agreed without argument, knowing better than to resist a directive from the stubborn super power. Personality Myrene Varga is a skilled and shrewd commander with a prideful streak. She always strives to prove herself resulting in her being a perfectionist. She expects the same dedication from all who serve under her which has earned her a reputation as a difficult and no-nonsense commander. She is trustworthy and loyal, but her judgement can be clouded by a vengeful streak that has existed within her since childhood. Skills & Abilities Myrene is a soldier through and through. A skilled combatant both in the air and on the field, she is a survivor with a high kill count. She is also a skillful tactician having won a number of battles through the years. She is a proficient speaker, but much of the loyalty her subordinates have for her comes from her accomplishments and not her charisma. Category:Persons Category:Antagonist Category:Imperial Category:Character